The Master's Heir
by TheSinfulOtaku
Summary: Danny was used to neglect. He had lived with it since he was 5. In fact he didn't even know he was being neglected. That is...until Vlad gave a surprise visit. Rated T just to be safe. Daniel masters AU Started:01/23/18
1. Prologue

The Masters Heir- Prologue

Danny was sitting in his room doing his overdue math homework. His parents had left a few hours ago to visit jazz at her new place. Danny of course was supposed to be going along but his parents had forgotten. Again. Danny didn't mind his parents forgetting anymore. It had been going on for 9 years. 5 year old Danny didn't know he was being neglected and neither did 14 year old Danny. Danny had finished his last question as plasmius phased through the wall and into his room.


	2. Chapter 1

**Danny was sitting in his room doing his overdue math homework. His parents had left a few hours ago to visit jazz at her new place. Danny of course was supposed to be going along but his parents had forgotten. Again. Danny didn't mind his parents forgetting anymore. It had been going on for 9 years. 5 year old Danny didn't know he was being neglected and neither did 14 year old Danny. Danny had finished his last question as plasmius phased through the wall and into his room.**

The Masters Heir Chapter One-Taken To Safety

"Great the frootloop is here." Danny muttered.

"Now, now Daniel. Is that anyway to greet your 'uncle vlad'?" Vlad teased.

Danny sighed. "What do you want Vlad?" Danny asked giving him one chance to explain why he barged in.

"Just passing by. I'm surprised however. Why haven't your parents bust through the door yelling GHOST! yet?" Vlad asked genuinely confused.

Danny hadn't bothered to answer and closed his many books and gathered all his writing and correction tools. He opened his backpack sitting beside him and put everything away. Once he was finished he put his bag on his desk chair and left the room. Vlad took notice of this and de-ghost himself to follow after Danny.

"Daniel where are you going?" Vlad asked him slightly angers he just walked away from him.

"To get a snack what do you care?" Danny retorted.

"Answer my question." Vlad said growing impatient.

"I did." Was Danny's simple reply as he turned the corner.

"My first one Daniel." Vlad said in a duh time.

"They left 4, maybe 5 hours ago." Danny said in an uncaring tone.

Vlad was taken aback. They had left him alone for up to 5 hours!?

"And that doesn't bother you they've been gone so long?" Vlad questioned.

Danny just shrugged his shoulders. "They always leave without telling me. Usually I would go, but they always forget. I'm kinda used to being here without anyone. The phone never rings when they aren't home so that's kinda nice too." Danny said really just not caring, why did Vlad care anyway?

If answering the fruit loops questions will get to leave Danny will answer as many as Vlad wants.

"Done asking questions now?" Danny asked a question of his own.

Vlad wasn't sure if he was done with question time or not but he did have a reason for coming here, mainly to relay a message but this was more important.

"I did come here for a reason you know. Just passing by wasn't the full reason I came however this may be my priority." Vlad said deciding he was done asking questions.

"Why did you come then? It's not like you actually care about me. You have no reason to." Danny said uncaringly.

"It's not important now my boy. What's important is getting you ou-" Vlad was cut off before he could finish.

"NO! I'm not leaving! Especially not with you!" Danny yelled.

"DANEIL! You are not safe here!" Vlad yelled back.

"Yes I am! What would you know!? Again, you don't actually care about me! You have no reason to care!" Danny once again yelled getting angrier.

"Daniel I know more than you think I do!" Vlad quickly snapped before continuing on, "depending what you just told me and what I'm about to ask I will not give you a choice in the matter and you will come whether you like it or not! Now dear boy I need you to tell me one thing."

Danny began to get angrier."I don't need to tell you anything!" He yelled.

"Daniel please. Just corporate and stop being difficult!" Vlad yelled.

"What do you want stupid frootloop?" He asked angrily.

"Have your parents ever noticed when you come home with cuts or broken bones little badger?" Vlad asked.

"No my ghost powers heal me." Danny said in a duh tone.

"Don't dodge my question!" Vlad warned.

"Why would I-" Danny started. "You know about dash?" He asked.

"Daniel I always ask your teachers and schoolmates about you. They won't lie to me I'm the mayor. I make or break their lives. They'd never dare to lie to my face." Vlad said using his own duh tone.

"Why would you do that!? That's just plain creepy!" Danny said with a slight shiver.

Vlad just looked at him with a 'stop stalling and dodging questions' look.

Danny squirmed a little under Vlad's glare. "Alright fine. No they don't. Happy now!?" Danny finally gave up.

"See Daniel this is what I mean by unsafe. Parents don't leave their children alone without calling for hours on end little badger, they don't not notice when your hurt, upset or being bullied, they don't favour one child over the other and the most certainly don't let their children play with dangerous experimental equipment." Vlad pointed out the obvious. Again.

Danny looked down at his feet. He knew Vlad was right but he didn't want to believe it.

"Fine! Your right! So what!? What are you going to do about it?" Danny yelled. He was still confused on how he knew about jazz being the 'good child' but it was fairly obvious.

"Little badger your coming with me whether you like it or not. I am not leaving you here. I will make up a story for any prying eyes." Vlad said firmly.

"Why did I know you were going to say something absurd like that?" Danny questioned.

Before Vlad could answer Danny turned around and headed back up the stair now carrying the soda and snack sized chip bag he had grabbed during the conversation that was just had.

"Is there anything direly important to you in this room that cannot be replaced?" Vlad asked.

Danny simply pointed to his Fenton thermos. Vlad walked over to it and grabbed it.

"Why do you like this thing so much?" He questioned.

Danny simply shrugged as Vlad walked over to him. Danny looked with a 'no way I'm moving frootloop' look. In retaliation Vlad picked him up and again hauled the half ghost teen off. Danny thrashed around for a bit before giving up.

"Fine you win"


	3. Chapter 2

**"Fine you win"**

The Masters Heir Chapter Two-New Home And A Cover Story.

Vlad had taken Danny to the mansion he had built in amity park. Danny had never known this was here but he didn't care to take notice. Danny hadn't noticed when they landed. Vlad took notice of this and poked him in the face to make sure he was still alive. Danny let out a mumbled cry of surprise. Danny couldn't form words he was too tired. The flight Vlad has taken him on (as plasmius of course) was about an hour maybe half and it was late enough when they left. Danny would say it was roughly 11-11:30, and Vlad would agree. Neither spoke as Vlad entered the glittering double doors of his amity park 'house' as he calls it. Vlad places Danny on the couch in his front room and went to go let staff know there was a visitor. He was also going to get him some cocoa and a snack as he never got to finish his previous one. Danny sleepily looked around from where he was lying. He was trying not to fall asleep. This is after all somewhere he did not go willingly. However sleep decided it no longer wanted to wait and Danny drifted off. Once Vlad had returned he put both mugs down. His having coffee and young Danny's having cocoa.  
He turned to the boy to hand him his, only to find him peacefully asleep. Vlad couldn't help the small bout of laughter that escaped. There he was sleeping soundly even though he said he'd never join him. Although right now he didn't really have a choice. It was safety over matter. All that mattered was the last unshakeable feeling that the new morning would be a horribly painful one. Vlad left the cocoa on the table and picked up a book. He sat down in an arm chair beside the couch and began to read and enjoy his coffee. Soon enough Vlad had fallen asleep himself.

 _~le time skip~_

Danny woke up early that morning. It was about 8 in the morning. He jumped up and rushed for his school stuff only to find they were nowhere. He quickly scanned the room and spotted Vlad asleep in an uncomfortable position. How can anyone sleep like that!? That's gotta hurt right? That's when Danny remembered the last nights events. He mentally face palmed before smirking evilly. He quietly snuck up behind Vlad.

"WAKE UP FROOTLOOP!" Danny yelled right in his ear.

Vlad frantically got up startled. Danny rolling on the floor laughing until his sides hurt.

"Really now Daniel...must you be like that?" Vlad said slightly tired.

"I'm late for school Vlad." Danny stated simply.

"That's alright. Your not going today. It's Monday no one will miss you today." Vlad said not really listening.

"Vlad I have a test this afternoon. A REALLY IMPORTANT test." Danny said insisting it was to be done.

"Fine. I guess we will do school stuff sooner than I wanted to." Vlad signed.

"School stuff?" Danny asked curiously.

"I was planning to get you new supplies. Your old ones have seen better days and were left behind. We also need to get you new clothing, a phone so I can actually get you when I need, and some stuff to occupy you while your room is assembled." Vlad said in a sort of know it all tone.

"Alrighty. I guess we can do that today, but I go to school right after!" Danny said still insistent.

"We will get clothing first so that I can have your properly dressed." Vlad said motioning for Danny to follow.

"What's wrong with my clothing!?" Danny asked offended.

"Little badger you and I have a different opinion in clothing. You will have casual clothing but mostly for school or home. You will still get to choose don't worry." Vlad explained slightly amused.

"Fine." Danny finally agreed.

"Your taking this rather well. I thought you'd be more angry." Vlad said slightly amused.

"Yeah well, I guess I just like to be paid attention to...not always ignored" Danny pointed out mumbling the last part.

Even though it was mumbled Vlad still heard it nonetheless. Vlad motioned for Danny to follow him as he started to walk down a longer hallway.

"Where are we going?" Danny asked curiously.

"Unless you don't want breakfast..." Vlad smirked.

Danny perked up a bit at the mention of breakfast. He nodded eagerly and began to prod Vlad to go faster. Vlad let out a soft chuckle and began to walk a little faster. Once Danny was sure they were at the right door he bolted in front of Vlad. He held the door long enough for Vlad to enter an then ran around tables until Vlad told him where to sit.

"I'm not calling you father...you'll have to live with uncle Vlad..." Danny pointed out.

"Little badger I never expected you to. If you want to, then so be it. But as your 'uncle' I'm keeping you here to make sure you stay safe. Now, waffles or something more fancy?" Vlad responsed.

"Hmm...waffles." Danny answered.

~Le Time Skip~

Danny continued to watch as people around the mall stared at him. He shrank back behind Vlad a little starting to uncomfortable. He followed as Vlad entered a clothing store. Vlad picked out a few thinks and had Danny try in multiple things before he was satisfied. After Danny had picked a favourite he had changed into it and was allowed to wear the outfit out after Vlad had paid for his items.

"See Daniel isn't that much better? Now less people are staring at you." Vlad said jokingly.

"Yeah I guess so." He replied.

Danny looked at a nearby clock. I'm was currently 10:25. As long as Danny was in school by 1:00, he'd be on time for his test. That's when Danny noticed the A-listers. 'Skipping again' Danny thought as he rolled his eyes. Unfortunately for Danny, Dash has noticed him. He groaned as the taller boy came up to him.

"Hey Fenton! Why are you here?" He yelled.

"None of your business Dash." Danny replied.

"Well I just made it my business fentonia." Dash retorted.

"Dash I don't have time for this, Vlad and I are busy. Can't you see or has your hair dye seeped into your brain?" Danny yelled back.

Dash was taken aback. No one knew about that! That's when he noticed the confused mayor masters standing near by. 'Why was fenturd with masters?' He asked silently. Danny slipped away and rejoined what he was doing.

—  
Front room= living room  
Cocoa= hot chocolate.

Some people may be confused this is to clarify for any confusion. Any questions feel free to comment them. If you'd like to PM/DM those are always open as well!


	4. Chapter 3

**For anyone wondering where Sam and tucker went, they'll be making their entrance in this chapter! thanks to everyone for the wonderful reviews and lovely feedback!**

 **Dash was taken aback. No one knew about that! That's when he noticed the confused mayor masters standing near by. 'Why was Fenturd with masters?' He asked silently. Danny slipped away and rejoined what he was doing.**

The Masters Heir Chapter Three-  
Explanations and an all out teen fest.

Danny and Vlad has walked off leaving a very confused Dash behind. It hadn't taken long to get back to what they had been doing. Danny seemed to have fun and enjoy the shopping trip as it came to a close, after a while anyway...  
well, until he remembered he had a test. Looking down at his watch he noticed it read; 1:26. Although the mall was only about a ten minute drive from Casper high Danny was freaking out.

"VLAD!" He yelled. (Good thing they were in the parking lot)

"Yes Daniel? Why are yelling?" He asked in return.

"I'M GONNA BE LATE!" Danny yelled.

"Is that all?" Vlad asked brushing it off.

Danny gave in an incredulous look as Vlad pulled out his phone. SERIOUSLY!? Did he just not care? Danny wasn't listening to the conversation. He was busy with his thoughts.

"Alright Little badger, lets get you to class, their waiting for you." Vlad said handing Danny his new bag and supplies.

"Wait wha-?" Danny started.

Vlad gave him a small soft smile. Although Danny would be late he was going to make his test! The drive to the school was spent with Danny telling Vlad what the test was on and helped Danny set us his new phone. Once they reached the school Vlad walked Danny to lancers class. Once Danny was inside the room Vlad left. Vlad knee what sort of things Danny liked to do in his spare time, so he didn't need him to gather stuff for him to do while his room was set up.

~Le Magic Time skip~

The bell rang for end of the school day. Danny hadn't seen Dash since he got here, so he assumed he wasn't going to get his daily flag pole wedgie. He walked to his locker and grabbed his remaining things. Sam and tucker had been waiting.

"So what's up with the new outfit?" Sam asked.

"Just something Vlad thought would be 'better suiting'." Danny shrugged.

"Dude! Since when have you cared what Vlad thinks?" Tucker asked.

"Since I got stuck living with him, 'for my safety'." Danny said using air quotes.  
In all actuality he really didn't mind. At least jazz wasn't getting all the attention anymore.  
Danny began to walk to the exit with Sam and tucker following, as he walked out of the school people had been staring at him. More than the mall. Sam and tucker spotted Vlad inside his limo in front of the school.

"So your actually living with him? Yikes." Sam voiced.

"Eh." Was all Danny said.

"You wants a to come over and chill for a bit? You know so your not alone?" Tucker asked.

"I mean I'm not alone but I could use some time with you guys!" Danny said.

Tucker and Sam followed Danny. Danny greeted Vlad as he got into the limo.

"Hey Vlad. I brought Sam and tucker, is that okay?"

"Yes Daniel that's fine. Please just don't make a mess or break anything." Was all Vlad said as he continued to work on his laptop.

The ride back to Vlad's amity park 'house' as he calls it, was filled with laughter and computer keys clicking and tapping. The three teens settled in the front room.

"What do you guys want to do?" Danny asked.

"I don't know, we can hang in your room I guess." Sam offered.

"My room is still being set up." Danny replied.

"Daniel why don't you take your friends to the game room." Vlad suggested.

"There's a game room?"

"Yes Little badger. I have to keep the kids of my business partners occupied somehow." Vlad gave a slight chuckle.

Vlad told Danny which room it was. The three teens decided to have an all out game tournament. Tucker being the technological one was the winner. They settled on watching the unreleased movies. They chose to watch "A Gamers Crown" first. It was supposed to be released next month. About halfway through the movie there was a knock on the door. Danny answered the door, and was greeted by a maid.

"Your father would like to know if your friends are staying for dinner." The maid inquired.

Danny turned back toward the two teen who just shrugged.

"Tell 'father' they would love to." Danny replied and shut the door.

That was one of the terms Vlad had made while on the shopping trip, Danny had to agree if he wanted to stay at Casper high. Which he did. He had to call Vlad father when anyone other himself and Danny were present or the staff were around. The worst part is he can't even tell Sam or tucker, his parents think he's missing, and jazz saw him today! Not only was Danny's head a jumbled mess but his life at the moment was too. Was coming to live with Vlad really his best option. He would admit I was safest but was it the best? He's not safe with his parents. He couldn't go to sam's, her parents still aren't too fond of him. Tucker's was as also out of the question. His parents expect good grades and Danny wouldn't be getting those right now. He can't live with jazz, she's too busy being smart. So that just left Vlad. Danny sighed. Another knock interrupted his thoughts. 'Dinners done' Danny thought to himself. He opened the door and followed as the maid led Danny, Sam and Tuck to the dinning room. They had spent sooner in an eerie silence. Sam and tucker thanked Vlad for his hospitality and were driven home.

Danny sighed and plopped down on the couch.

"Your room should be ready tomorrow. It's late now, but if you want after school we can go get some stuff for you to make it more you like if you want." Vlad said ruffling Danny's hair as he sat beside him.

Danny handed Vlad a paper and a pen.

"A field trip?" Vlad asked looking over the paper.

"Ghost zone field trip." Danny replied.

"It's apparently a 'mandatory' field trip, my parents are leading." Danny added on.

Vlad gave Danny a worried glance.

"I called them today...just to tell them alright. I told them I'm staying with for a little bit to take a break from everything for a while." Danny puffed.

Vlad signed the form. "I assume the schools been made aware?" Vlad asked handing it back to Danny.

Danny nodded his head.

"Alrighty well...better get some sleep. You'll have a long day tomorrow." Vlad said getting up and sitting in yesterday's chair.

"I'll stay until your asleep." Vlad said picking his book up again.

Vlad had read until he was at a good stopping point. Danny had finally fallen asleep. Vlad pulled the blanket up further and turned his reading lamp off.

"Good night little badger..."


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait! I finally decided what I wanted to do with this chapter. Thanks to all of you who supported me in the wait for this chapter. It means a lot. Anyway, I'll stop talking and let you all enjoy the update!**

 **Vlad had read until he was at a good stopping point. Danny had finally fallen asleep. Vlad pulled the blanket up further and turned his reading lamp off.**  
 **"Good night little badger..."**

The Masters Heir Chapter Four- a ghostly trip

Danny woke up early the next morning, and grabbed his school stuff which was still sitting beside the sofa. He made his way to the dining room and sat down. He was hopeful dash wouldn't say anything about yesterday, and that his parents wouldn't be mad at him for staying with Vlad the last three days. He knew his father wouldn't be mad, but he wasn't sure if his mom would or not. The one thing he was happy about was he still had Sam and tucker.  
Danny looked up as Vlad started idle conversation. Danny looked around and noted the two maids and the butler off to the side. 'Damn' he thought.

"Danny be careful today, if _they_ find out about _him_ they wou-" Vlad began but Danny cut him off.

"I know. Don't worry father. Everything will be fine, I promise I'll stay safe." Danny promised using 'father' because staff were around.

"Alright. You shouldn't have to worry about anyone other than the warden." Vlad said casually.

Danny nodded and the two ate their breakfast in silence. Even though Danny would never admit it, it was was kind of nice to be living with Vlad. All of his enemies were Vlad allies, so they stayed off his back. (Most of the time).

"Daniel..." Vlad said out of nowhere.

"Yes?" He replied.

"If you need me, make sure to call me. You have your phone, right?" Vlad asked.

"Of course, thank you." Danny replied as the staff began to leave.

"Well i don't want to be late, see ya later Vlad!" Danny said as soon as the staff were out of earshot.

He got up and followed the leaving staff. Danny got into the limo and waved to the drivers as he sat down.

"Good morning young Masters, will mr. Masters be joining us today?" The driver asked.

"No, he's working from home today. He should be joining us on the way back as he usually does however." Danny replied.

The driver nodded his head and pulled the car into drive. (Yes I know it's a limo, but I'm calling it a car). The drive to Casper High was a quiet but pleasant drive. Danny thanked the driver as he closed the door. His class was already gathered by the front door in the yard.

"Ah! Daniel, your the last one. Okay we have everyone now." Lancer said as he checked Danny's name off.

Danny looked around and noticed Sam and tucker had slipped off behind the side of the school. 'What are they up to?' Danny thought. He found a safe spot and turned intangible. He made his way cautiously over to the two hiding teens. Danny hadn't noticed when his intangibility slipped, as a silent tear rolled away down his cheek. Danny ran as fast as he could. Seeing the bus (the Fenton spectre speeder) he bolted onto it. Sam and tucker watched as Danny fled, not noticing the small drops that fell from his face. They also noticed the rest of the leaving students and ran to join them.  
Jack and Maddie looked up to see Danny as he sat down in the nearest seat. Danny had wiped the tears away but his eyes were sttill red and puffy, which Maddie took notice of.

"Danny sweetie are you alright?" Maddie asked.

"I'm fine." He replied seeming distant.

Maddie gave him a hug. She had been mad Danny left to go off with Vlad but it was temporary. He'd come home with them today and all would be good right? Just a normal teenage phase.  
Once all the students were onboard the Fenton's drove back to their lab and entered the portal. The Fenton's left the spectre speeder by the portal and filed out one by one into the path. Danny stayed in the back away from his parents at the front. It was about an hour into the trip when skulked showed up along with Youngblood and his crew.

"You are all intruding! Why are ye here!?" Young blood yelled over dramatically.

"I will send you wells into oblivion." Skulker added.

"Why don't you buzz off!" Dash yelled back.

"Dash, shut up. Your making them mad." Danny replied.

Skulker and young blood looked down and noticed Danny with the group.

"Well this won't be as fun as I had hoped..." Skulker sulked.

"Maybe Danny phantom will help us! Danny! Where are you Danny! Here phantom!" Paulina yelled with her annoying voice.

"He's not coming." Danny shot back.

"How do you know fenturd? Jealous?" Dash shot back.

"Of you, Why would I be? Your a jerk." Danny replied.

"Just because you know Mr. Masters doesn't mean you are anything fentonia." Dash yelled back.

"I'm more than you think Baxter!" Danny was getting mad.

"Prove it!" Dash yelled in his face.

Danny took his phone out and dialed Vlad.  
After a few ring Vlad picked up.

"Daneil I'm in an important meeting what to you need?" Vlad voice asked as Danny put on speaker.

"I'm coming home early, come get me or send the driver." Danny said through grit teeth.

"I'll explain later." He added.

Vlad sighed before replying." Very well Daniel, i will send the driver to come and get you." Vlad said before hanging up.

Danny put the phone away and turned back to Dash.

"By the way Baxter...its masters. Don't ever cross a masters." Danny spat with a hateful glare which turned everyone's faces pale and white.

Danny spun around and began walking back before stoping as his name was called.

"Danny, where are you going? Class place isn't your home." Maddie said.

"Yeah! Danno, your home is with us!" Jack boomed.

Danny's irritates don't glare hardened.  
"Why would my home be with two idiots who do nothing but embarrass their children? Why would it be with two imbeciles who have neglected and ignored my existence and set expectations only jazz could meet for me? I have no home with you!" Danny spat like poison in his mouth.

Sure he was being harsh and nothing like him self, but he didn't have to be the good boy who tried to get their parents attention anymore. He could act like a spoiled brat and be perfectly safe. He didn't have to pretend to be nice or helpless anymore. Danny walked a fair distance before flying back to his school and transforming back. He watched as the driver pulled up and he got in. Silence was the ride back. Danny walked up to the doors and slammed them open, startling some of the staff in the entrance hall.

"Where is my father!" He yelled angrily.

The staff all panicked and yelled "conference room 14!" Before rushing away from the angry young masters.

Danny bound up the stairs and slammed the conference room door open. "We need to talk!" He yelled.

"Ah Daniel I thought I heard you yelling. One moment gentlemen, this shouldn't take long." Vlad said as he got up.

The two walked into conference room 1-A. It was one of the more soundproof ones seeing as Danny was fairly angry.

"What's so important you had to interrupt my meeting? Vlad asked annoyed.

"I want you to adopt me!" Danny yelled.


	6. Chapter 5

**"Ah Daniel I thought I heard you yelling. One moment gentlemen, this shouldn't take long." Vlad said as he got up.**

 **The two walked into conference room 1-A. It was one of the more soundproof ones seeing as Danny was fairly angry.**

 **"What's so important you had to interrupt my meeting? Vlad asked annoyed.**

 **"I want you to adopt me!" Danny yelled.**

The Masters Heir Chapter Five-An unusual request and visitors

Vlad looked taken aback. He never thought Danny would actually _**willingly**_ allow him to adopt him.

"Daniel what happened that made you change your mind completely?" Vlad asked concerned.

"It's not impor-"

"DANEIL! It is important and you will tell me or I won't answer you." Vlad scolded.

Danny huffed and reluctantly replied.

"Skulker and Youngblood paid us all a visit. (Insert eye roll) and dash was making them mad, I told him to stop being an idiot, well I didn't call him and idiot but that's not the point, so then dash called me nothing and -" Danny was cut off.

"That's fool did what!?" Vlad yelled.

Even with sound proofing and being a fair few doors down, Vlad was sure his associates heard him.

"Let me finish, he called me nothing so I told him I was more than he thought, he then said just because I knew didn't mean I was anything special, and yes that's true but I don't just know you I'm living with you so therefore you are my guardian until otherwise so to prove a point and the fact I no longer wanted to be with idiots I called you to bring me ' _home'_. After the call I told him and I quote, 'it's masters Baxter, don't cross a masters.' end quote, and then I left." Danny finished.

Vlad looked...impressed?

"So your content in letting me adopt you? You won't fight me later?" Vlad asked.

"No more than any normal teenager fights their parents. But I'll keep as controlled as I can around guests if it makes you feel better." Danny answered.

Vlad nodded pleased with Danny's given answer.

"You might as well join me for the rest of my meeting then." Vlad said waving Danny over as he walked out the door.

The meeting went on for another hour before it was interrupted again by a knock on the door.

"What is it!?" Vlad yelled annoyed at the interruption.

"The police would like to speak with you..." the maid called.

"I'll be right down." Vlad called.

"Daneil come with me, I have a feeling my dear ' _friends'_ have come to say hello." Vlad spat.

Danny calmly nodded with a blank expression and followed behind as Vlad made his way to and down the stairs. One could tell by the look on vlads face that not only was he annoyed but he's LIVID and seething in anger. He threw the door open and just as he expected to, looked over to see the faces of Madeleine, jack and jasmine Fenton.

"We want our child back!" Maddie yelled and you could see the tear tracks on her face.

"He doesn't-" Vlad started...

"Sir you have to give them their-" the officer also began...

"I don't want to." Danny interrupted.

Everyone looked over to him shocked.

"But Danny-"jazz started.

"Jazz, you don't even live with us anymore. With them. Your not the one they always neglected. You were the child they loved. You were their only child. The child they wanted. I don't want to go back to living that life. If you can even call it one. Here, I don't have to worry about if my parents will be proud of me or ignore me if I fail them in some sort of way. Here, _my father_ loves me and is proud even if I fail as long as I uphold the masters name and stay out of most trouble I even get some sort of treat after dinner. That, was a privilege only _you_ used to get. I'm not ever going back to that!" Danny ranted realizing just how much he really felt at ease.

Vlad once again had a proud look in his eye.

"If you can't respect your sons wishes, we can go to court for custody of the boy. That is,  
 _My boy._ " Vlad said to all present.

The Fenton family was upset. You could clearly see that. "We will Vlad don't you worry about that, we shouldn't even have to but if that's the only way Danny will come home then so be it!" Maddie yelled.

"Now Daniel. Let us finish our business meeting. We have much to discuss after as well not to mention dinner will be done soon and then we have to go and get you supplies for your science project." Vlad said.

Danny was surprised Vlad even remembered his project. Danny quickly spun around however and walked up to the officer.

"Can you write your name and patrol number down? We may need you as you a witness and peace keeper within today's events." Danny said handing him a small slip of paper.

It was a good thing he always carried a small slip around me just in case. The officer nodded and wrote down what Danny had requested. Danny gratefully took the paper, gave the officer a smile and ran off happily after Vlad. As the door closed you could see the officer and the Fenton's leaving. The two half ghosts went to finish their meeting and then proceeded to dinner.  
-break-  
Danny sat happily eating his his sushi. Today was a seafood night and Danny wasn't much of a fan of sea food, so he asked the chef if he could make some sort of no seafood sushi. He made Danny three different kinds, there was a cooked chicken and cream cheese sushi, a cream cheese and carrot-avocado shushi along with and all cream cheese that had half pink dye and half normal filling sushi. Vlad was about to start eating the roasted salmon and potatoes he had requested when the doorbell rang. Danny got up only be told to stay and sat back down. Vlad went to the door and came back with an envelope.

"They sure didn't waste any time with the court date." Vlad grumbled.

Danny stopped eating he was only half way through his meal but pushed the plate away anyway. Vlad looked over to the boy sitting with his head half down.

"Vlad?" Danny asked

"Yes Daniel?" Came the reply.

"Are they gonna take me away?" He asked solemnly.

"I won't let them..." they both said at the same time.

 **Sorry this chapter was a little shorter. I'm going to try and get two chapters up today to make up for the shorter chapter and the longer waits.**

 **Update note! I will be publishing at least one chapter per month. Maybe even two, until this story has finished! So there will be at least one monthly update!**

 **Until next time**  
 **-Author chan**


	7. Chapter 6

**Danny stopped eating he was only half way through his meal but pushed the plate away anyway. Vlad looked over to the boy sitting with his head half down.**

 **"Vlad?" Danny asked**

 **"Yes Daniel?" Came the reply.**

 **"Are they gonna take me away?" He asked solemnly.**

 **"I won't let them..." they both said at the same time.**

The master heir chapter 6- court discussions

Danny had a small sad smile. He didn't want to admit that he was happy here, it didn't feel right...but he couldn't deny that he was. It was like a slap to the face right after a bad burn or a big spray of pepper spray. He didn't want his parents a to go to court nor did he want Vlad too. Danny knew where he wanted to stay. He was 15, he wasn't a baby. His parents didn't even give him any attention! Why did they care if he was gone?

"Don't worry Little Badger, it'll be alright. I have the best lawyer money can buy. We won't loose." Vlad tried to soothe.

Danny deciding he was finished pushed his food away farther and got up. He headed upstairs to his room that had just been finished a few hours ago. So much had happened in one day, and Danny was tired. Sam and tucker had been making out behind the school (not that they knew Danny saw them), his parents had started a war over something they didn't even care about, and to top it all off he could potentially be taken from the place he's actually happy in. Danny's thoughts soon drifted as he fell asleep.

time skip

Danny woke up the next morning. He looked at his phone.

"Wednesday huh?" He asked to no one in particular.

He got up and got dressed in something casual, brushed his teeth and hair, and headed down to breakfast. He sat down as one of vlad's maids set down his food. He looked down to find French toast accompanied by some scrambled eggs and bacon. Danny started with his eggs first then moved over to the French toast, deciding to save the best part for last. As he put the last piece of bacon in his mouth Vlad slid a small booklet consisting of three pages over to Danny along with a pen.

"Just sign where it says 'child signature.' Your parents don't have to sign them I just need the court to grant custody and the judge can sign them in place." Vlad said.

Danny nodded and started to sign the first of the 14 spots. He knew these were the adoptions papers from his earlier request. Once he was finished he clicked the pen closed and slid the two things back to Vlad. Who put them into a folder and filed it away in his work bag. Danny got up to go grab his school stuff but Vlad stopped him.

"Daniel, go change into something a tad more formal. We are going to go see the lawyer today and compile a case and witnesses. Why don't you ask Sam and her parents? Tucker?" Vlad prompted.

"I'm not friends with them anymore. I haven't told them yet but I will, those backstabbing traitors can rot too." Danny sneered.

Vlad was shocked but he knew about their 'relationship' if you could call it that. He simply nodded.

"Sam's parents would do it regardless, they may not like you very much but they dislike your parents more than they dislike you." Vlad thought.

Danny nodded and went upstairs to change. As soon as he was done Vlad led him to the limo the driver had pulled in front of the door. Vlad opened the door for Danny and had one of the servants he bought with him open and umbrella and hold it above Danny as he walked. Once they were at the door the umbrella closed and the holder stood outside waiting. Vlad walked to a nearby door labeled  
"High priority" and opened it.

"Daniel since you are still underage my lawyer is meeting us in the high priority-case area. Remember you have to tell him _everything_ that of course excludes our...unfortunate circumstances involving certain halfas." Vlad pointed out.

Danny silently nodded and continued to follow Vlad. Vlad stopped at a door reading CHILD CUSTODY AND PLACEMENT and opened the door. Inside was a fairly tall and skinny man who looked about 25-30 years old. Beside him was a woman who Danny recognized as Sam's mom. Vlad walked Danny over to the other side of the lawyer and sat opposite Danny. Everyone began to discuss.

"Danny describe your time living at the Fenton's." The lawyer (mr. yaxley) said just after he pressed record on an audio tape.

Danny nodded and looked over to Vlad to make sure it was okay. Vlad just gave him a slight nod of approval and watched as Danny began to explain.

*****(Warning fairly long dialog ahead.)*****

"I guess I'll start with the earliest thing I can remember, when I was about three or four?, somewhere around then I guess my parents were super happy and gave me a fair amount of attention but one day they brought home a really hard quiz. I already knew jazz had skipped three grades because she's super smart and apparently my parents had the same expectation for me. So me being super small and young decided I wanted to keep my parents happy, and I wrote the quiz. My parents came home a few hours later and looked really upset. Apparently I had failed the quiz. So fr m that day they started to get more distant until I didn't really exist." Danny began.

"Daniel how did they become distant and how did you spend your free time?" Mr. Yaxley asked.

"Well at first it was less of them paying attention to me and more doting on jazz, and then it turned into things being taken away and forgotten along with chores that piled up. They spent all of their time spoiling jazz and praising her while I spent all the time I wasn't in school doing chores." Danny continued.

"What about homework?" Mr yaxley questioned.

"No time. My grades fell, and my parents got even more mad." Danny answered.

"Birthdays?" Another question.

"They never remembered. The only time they knew I existed was when they had to buy something for school or my school called." Another answer.

"Who cooked at home?" Mr. Yaxley questioned.

"Maddie did." Vlad responded.

Danny nodded. "Although constantly trying to be eaten by my food was appealing." Danny added.

"It never did that when I was over." Vlad said.

"They ordered out when you came over." Danny replied.

"That explains why it never matched her cooking from her younger days." Vlad laughed.

"One last question Daniel." Yaxley stated.

"Of course." Danny replied.

"If given the choice, would you stay with Vlad or go with the Fenton's and why would you go with your given answer?" Yaxley asked.

Danny thought about it before answering. "J would stay with Vlad. I've already signed my part of the adoption papers and I was the one who asked for the papers. It's nice to actually have someone who worries or dotes on you. Who pays attention to you and cares when your hurt or upset. The Fenton's didn't care. They never cared." Danny replied firmly.

Yaxley turned the voice recorder off. "Alrighty. Thank you Daniel." He turned to Vlad. "Don't forget, the court date is tomorrow." He finished and sent to two on their way.

Vlad put his hand on Danny's shoulder and squeezed it as they left.

"Everything will be fine Daniel. I promise."


	8. Chapter 7

**Yaxley turned the voice recorder off. "Alrighty. Thank you Daniel." He turned to Vlad. "Don't forget, the court date is tomorrow." He finished and sent the two on their way.**

 **Vlad put his hand on Danny's shoulder and squeezed it as they left.**

 **"Everything will be fine Daniel. I promise."**

 **Chapter 7: The Fenton's mistake**

As Danny entered the car with Vlad he felt safe knowing he wouldn't let him go easy. He also knew the Fenton's wouldn't either. Danny found himself falling asleep on vlad's shoulder about halfway through the car ride. Vlad just played with Danny's hair in a comforting fatherly way while reading a book.

"Don't worry little badger, your safe with me." Vlad whispered softly as he looked away from the book in his other hand.

Vlad couldn't blame Danny for falling asleep. It was fairly late and he's had a fairly long day. Vlad shook Danny awake as thy pulled up to the manor.

"Daniel wake up."

Danny did and sleepily began to slowly follow Vlad inside . Danny walked into the living room and looked at the clock.

"It's 8:45 pm." Danny muttered.

"Yes, it is a bit late. Do you want pizza for dinner or just go to bed?" Vlad asked.

Danny thought about. "Pizza sounds good. Maybe a movie too. Then I'll go to sleep." Danny replied plopping onto the couch.

Vlad ordered the pizza and rented a movie Danny seemed to want to watch. It was a movie that hadn't come out yet. Vlad didn't know what it was about but as long as Danny was happy he didn't mind watching it. It was about 9:30 by the time pizza came. The movie was close to over and Danny had fallen asleep on the couch. Vlad got up from his chair, payed for the pizza and brought it back. He shook Danny awake and handed him the box. (He didn't want pizza so he got himself cheesy breadsticks). Danny had eaten about two small pieces of pizza before saying he wasn't hungry anymore and quickly falling asleep on the couch again. Vlad had noticed Danny didn't really eat that much and it worried him, but Danny's sleep patterns worried him more so he decided to let him sleep and make sure he just had a proper breakfast in the morning. Vlad left Danny on the couch and pulled the blanket up more before heading to his bedroom. He had just sat down as he heard the landline in the hallway ringing. He was going to just leave it be, but he didn't want it to wake Danny so he got up again and began walking downstairs. He reached the phone as looked at the caller ID before picking it up and made sure he put it on speaker before pulling out his phone to record.

"Yes Maddie? How can I help you at this late hour?" Vlad asked politely.

"It's not that late we-" Maddie got cut off.

"Maddie it's 10:30 in the evening. I'd say it's pretty late, not to mention I have a child who is sleeping." Vlad countered trying not to be too loud.

"Vlad, we don't care what you have. We want our child back!" Maddie yelled into the phone.

"Maddie the court will decide tomorrow-" Vlad started.

"No vlad. He is our child and we are coming to get him!" Maddie yelled again.

"Maddie, I don't think that's-" Vlad stopped.

"Vlad, what's going on?" Danny asked rubbing his eye sleepily.

"Everything is fine little Badger, just some business. You can go back to bed." Vlad said softly.

"Okay..." Danny said yawning, before turning back to the living room.

Vlad turned back to the phone before continuing. "I told you he was a sleep, now you've woken him up!" Vlad yelled.

"He is our child and we will do as we please!" Jack yelled from the background.

"No you won't. He is safe here and he will stay safe, I will not sit idly by and allow you to neglect and ignore him again!" Vlad said quietly.

"Now, if you excuse me...I am going to make sure Daniel is asleep before I go to bed myself. Please don't bother to call again because I will ignore any further phone calls. Vlad said before hanging up and pushing stop on his cell.

He walked into the living room to find Danny asleep again. Vlad walked over and picked up the blanket that had fallen on the floor, and placed it back onto Danny.

-Break-

It was about three am in the morning. Vlad was woken up to a series of loud and rough bangs on what he quickly assumed was the front door. Not long after being woken, up Danny came running into the bedroom shaking. Whatever was at his door was clearly scaring the poor boy. He put a hand oh his head witch was buried into his arm.

"It's alright little badger, let's go check the security cameras." Vlad said leading the boy to the room right next to his.

He turned on the screens and flipped through each camera until he came to the one reading 'Front Entrance'. He pushed the a green button that turned on the cameras night vision so they could see who was there without them knowing. There was a small figure standing next to a larger figure and both were wearing hoods.

"Your parents really aren't making their case any better are they?" Vlad sighed.

"Doesn't look like it..." Danny replied with a yawn.

Vlad lulled his phone out and began to make a call.

"Vlad are you calling the police?" Danny questioned.

"I am Daniel."

"911 what's your emergency?" The phone asked.

"There are two hooded figures outside my door who were roughly banging on it. I believe they are trying to break in. I also have a child in the house." Vlad said.

"What's your address?" The operative asked.

Vlad gave the operative the number of his home and instructions on how to find it.

"Can you stay on the line and is the child with you?" She asked.

"I can, and yes he is." Vlad smirked, because he knew the Fenton's were so screwed now.

"I need you put the phone on speaker and stay in the line. We're sending police."

Vlad did as told and kept an eye on his security cameras as well. Vlad heard the police siren and the phone call drop. screening from Maddie soon followed. There was a knock on the door, so Vlad grabbed Danny's hand and led him to the door. Vlad opened the door to see an officer.

"Mr. masters, these folks say you have their child and that's why they are here." The officer stated.

"I do have their child but they are not to see him. We have a court trial for custody of the boy in the morning, and they were told that he would choose where he wanted to go. He chose to stay with me and they were then told not to bother him until the trial." Vlad replied.

"Do you want to press charges then sir?" The cop asked.

"I think I do, considering they not only woke me up thinking there were people trying to break in, but also woke up a child in my care." Vlad replied again.

The cop nodded and put the Fenton's into his car and handed them a piece of paper. Their car was towed and they were taken into overnight custody.

 **A/n: I know most of you were expecting the trial this chapter but that's going to be in the next chapter. I am going to try and get the next chapter posted sooner than usual (and yes there will be an update next month even if I post two this month).**

 **Till next time**  
 **-Author chan.**


	9. Chapter 8

**"Do you want to press charges then sir?" The cop asked.**

 **"I think I do, considering they not only woke me up thinking there were people trying to break in, but also woke up a child in my care." Vlad replied again.**

 **The cop nodded and put the Fenton's into his car and handed them a piece of paper. Their car was towed and they were taken into overnight custody.**

 **Chapter 8: The Trial part 1**

Vlad took Danny up to his room to sleep. Once he was sure Danny was sleeping he walked down stairs to the living room and turned on the light. It was now 4:30 am. Seeing as he would be getting up in an hour and a half anyway he decided to just stay awake. He scanned over the messy living room from the mini movie party he and Danny had the previous night. He decided since he had nothing better to do he'd clean it up. The pizza box seemed to have made its way upstairs with Danny (which Vlad laughed slightly at). By the time Vlad had finished it was 5:15. He headed to his office to do some work before Danny woke up.

-break-

Danny woke up to the sun beating on him. He opened his eyes and closed them again as the sunlight assaulted his vision. He stood up and walked over to his bathroom. He took a shower and brushed his teeth (yes at the same time). Once he had finished his shower he wrapped a towel around his waste and brushed out his hair. It had gotten a little longer so he searched around the bathroom and found a hair tie to tie it back. (He had one because he was using it as a slingshot, catapulting it off his finger. normal teenager stuff). The small puff of hair looked foreign on Danny but he didn't mind. Plus his hair would dry faster that way. Danny dug through his closet to find something causal. He found a black and white short sleeve turtle neck and gray jean pants. He put a grey vest over his shirt and slipped on single strip leather bracelets. He put on a pair of black socks before grabbing a pair of black and white converse from his closet shelf. Danny looked at the clock.

"Crap it's already 11:30!?" Danny yelled before bolting down the stair case.

Danny ran past a few servants before bumping into vlad.

"Daniel, what did I say about running in the house! Where are you off to anyway?" Vlad asked.

"Sorry Vlad, I woke up later than expected and didn't realize I should have woken up earlier before taking a half hour shower..." Danny told him.

"Lunch will be ready in 5 minuets, and the chefs are preparing a snack for before and after the trial. I've also noticed your hair has gotten a little long...should I schedule an appointment?" Vlad replied.

Danny sheepishly nodded. Before he followed Vlad into the dining area for lunch. Danny still wasn't very hungry but he did want to eat something so he waited for his food to be placed in front of him. When it was he scanned it to see what was there before waiting to be told.

"Today's lunch is Nachos with a fancy taco on the side. Each pair is tailored to suit your specific tastes and likings. Enjoy." The chef said before taking his place on the side of the room.

Danny and Vlad ate in silence until the last few minutes, which they spent discussing what they had told the lawyer and discussing their Defense proposals and witnesses accounts. Once they had finished and the plates had been cleared the chef handed Vlad a bag before leaving again. Danny assumed it was the snacks Vlad was talking about. Vlad checked his watch and motioned for the door.

"It's time to him little badger." Vlad said heading toward the door with Danny in tow.

The drive was short and quiet. Danny had arrived to see and angry looking Sam and tucker along with their parents. There was a gap between the group representing Vlad and this with the Fenton's. Sams parents along with the Baxter family were waiting for Vlad while Sam and tucker with his parents stood beside the Fenton's and jazz. Danny was surprised to see Dash and his friends waiting in the crowd Vlad had assembled but didn't worry too much. Vlad handed him a small zippy full of animal crackers and goldfish snacks. Danny graciously took the bag and went to peacefully eat them on the stairs while Vlad talked to his 'team'. Danny didn't mind however, he liked the peace he was in. Until it was interrupted anyway.

"Hey..." Dash said awkwardly.

"Hi." Danny said quietly popping an animal cracker into his mouth.

"I-uh heard what happened..." dash said.

"So, I'm used to it. It's not like you have me a break either you know." Danny mumbled.

"Dash, you take too long!" Paulina yelled.

"Danny we wanted to apologize." She added.

"Yeah, Fenton we're really sorry. We shouldn't have bullied you because of who your parents were." Dash continued.

"You wouldn't just be sucking up to because of Vlad would you?" Danny snapped.

"Originally that was the plan but then we heard about your parents..." star admitted to him.

"We really are sorry Danny, we were hoping we could start over..."Paulina said rubbing her arm.

"Is that's why you agreed to testify Dash? You felt sorry for me? I don't need your pity!" Danny yelled.

"Danny..."

"I'll think about it, now go away..." he replied not caring who said his name.

The group of teens left the sad boy who just continued to eat his child like snacks. The clouds had gotten dark and it was beginning to rain. "Even the sky is pitying me..." Danny thought as Vlad sat beside him with an open umbrella. Vlad's company were smart enough to bring umbrellas while only the elder foleys brought on for the Fenton's side leaving the stanched in rain water. It wasn't long until they were told to come inside and stand by.

-break-

"All stand"

Everyone stood as the judge walked in. He sat down and motioned for everyone to have a seat.

"We, are here today to discuss the Fenton vs Masters court case. Offensive please rise." He spoke.

Danny and Vlad gracefully rose from their seats along with mr. Yaxley.

"Please state your case" the court secretary asked.

"We accuse the Fenton's of extreme neglect of a child. Including malnourishment, improper care, not noticing when the child was injured, leaving the child alone for long periods of time and having his elder sister more or less raise him." Mr. Yaxley presented.

The judge nodded before speaking again. "Defence please rise."

The Fenton's rose as Danny, Vlad and Yaxley took their seats.

"The defence is pleasing not guilty to these accusations and accuse Vladimir Masters of child abduction." Mr. wolsen said in response.

"Mr. masters never too the child with the intent to harm the boy. He removed him from a dangerous situation and offered shelter." Yaxley rebutted.

"Did the child stay with him if his own free will?" The judge asked.

"Daniel has stayed with me if his own choosing. I would never force the boy to do something he didn't want your honour." Vlad replied this time.

The judge nodded. "First witness please stand."

It was mrs. Manson who rose.

"Lady Manson, how would you describe the Fenton's?"

"I would describe them as irresponsible, reckless idiots. They have endangered countless school children with their ghost nonsense not to mention their own children." She replied.

"Next witness, same question."

"The Fenton's are great people. They care for their children and have always kept my tucker safe when he was in their home." Mr. Foley replied.

It went back and forth until each witness had spoken. That is...until Danny was called up.

"How would you describe your parents Daniel?" The secretary asked.

Danny took a big deep breath before answering.

"I wouldn't describe them as parents, more like people who just made me. They never really loved me as much as the favoured jazz. All the chores fell to me along with other tasks, like cleaning the lab.-"

"Lab?" The judge asked.

Danny nodded. "The ghost lab..."

The trial will be a two part chapter so author chan is going to spoil you and post two chapters today!


	10. Chapter 9

**"I wouldn't describe them as parents, more like people who just made me. They never really loved me as much as the favoured jazz. All the chores fell to me along with other tasks, like cleaning the lab.-"**

 **"Lab?" The judge asked.**

 **Danny nodded. "The ghost lab..."**

 **Chapter 9: The Trial part 2**

"The ghost lab was and still is located in the basement of Fenton works. It's a lab dedicated to ghost hunting and full I've extremely experimental equipment. Most of the time as they would explain what each thing did it was pointed at me, resulting in the many injuries and near injuries I received when they accidentally went off or malfunctioned in some way weather they were holding it or not seeing as they never locked the lab." Danny explained calmly as Vlad had told him to.

The judge looked thoroughly appalled but asked him to continue.

"When I wasn't cleaning I was doing homework. I never got much sleep so I eventually stopped doing the homework in order to either sleep or attempt to study. I frequently had snacks as I didn't trust anything my parents cooked. It was always something like prison food or the food was the one trying to eat me..."

"What else?"

Danny thought to see if he missed anything.

"Well the Fenton's would hit me anytime I messed up, broke something or brought home bad grades, which may be why they never noticed the bullying or injuries. Or maybe they didn't care. I was also never allowed to go on any field trips, mediatory to grades or not."

"Did you ever receive any praise for anything you did?"

Danny shook his head no in response. Everyone could see the tarts brimming in the corner of his eyes. "I always felt abandoned and unloved by the Fenton's. I never received praise even if I did something right. If I did something well my name would be erased and jazzes would be put on it before being framed and put up somewhere."

"Did jazz ever receive punishments as you did."

Danny shook his head again. "Jazz never received any punishment. She was always receiving praise or presents."

Danny had tears on his cheeks now. He didn't want to to k of anymore. The judge allowed him to stand down until he was able to continue. As soon as he was allowed he ran to Vlad and buried his face into his chest as his small figure shook.

"Mr. masters does Danny have any problems?"

"Since he's been staying with me I've noticed he's jumpy around adults mainly and skittish around his peers. He refuses to eat much and he has a hard time sleeping properly. He got even less sleep than he usually does yesterday due the Fenton's little stunt." Vlad confirmed as the Judge nodded.

Things were not looking good for the Fenton's at all. Once Danny had calmed down he sat quietly as the Fenton's prepared to present their case. Vlad smirk widened as Danny's ghost sense went off along with his own. He had called in a favour from Skulker to insure he got custody over the boy. And boy was it gonna be good. Skulker came crashing into the room as Vlad stood up in order to protect and shield Danny.

"GHOST!" Jack yelled pulling out a small device that expanded into and anti-veto bazooka.

Maddie Lillie's our two anti-extortion pistols and the guns attached to her belt barn to shoot at him. Meanwhile Vlad picked Danny up and ran toward cover as Skulker began to shoot blasts of his own. He had also sealed the doors shut so no one could escape. Vlad had cloned himself in ghost form and allowed his to secretly slip away.

"Skulker enough! Let us finish." Plasmius shouted coming out of nowhere.

Everyone watched as both ghosts retreated except the one that secretly returned to Vlad. Vlad had picked Danny up again and brushed him off. Everyone looked around the now destroyed court hall.

"I herby sentence the Fenton's yo 25-life for not only smuggling concealed weapons into a court room but for every charge they have been accused of and an added sentence of child abuse! GUILTY!" The judge yelled. They were cuffed and taken away as Danny was checked over by Vlad for injuries. Everyone slowly dispersed as the judge sighed the adoption papers for Vlad in place of the Fenton's. They were handed back to Vlad who accepted them and returned outside with Danny. "The poor Fenton's didn't even get to plead their case, what a shame." Vlad laughed to himself.

Outside Sam and tucker ran up to Danny.

"Dude!" Tucker yelled at him.

"Those were your parents Danny!" Sam yelled as well.

"No they weren't. The only parent j have his Vlad." Was their reply.

"Danny come on!"Sam yelled.

"Kindly stop calling me Danny as we are not friends." Danny said calmly before walking away and into the car with Vlad following behind.

As they began the drive to drop off the adoption papers Vlad handed Danny his second snack. Danny took the snacks which were a mixture of mini Oreo cookies and yogurt covered strawberry gummies. He quietly ate them falling asleep sometime halfway.

-break-

Danny was slowly shook awake from his nap. He woke up to see he was at home. He quickly gathered himself and his remaining snacks end exited the car. His nose was me with a pleasant smell as he smelt dinner. Vlad took his things and put them all away, allowing him to keep his snacks and led him to the dinning area. Danny pocketed his snacks and waited for dinner while Vlad started idle conversation.

"Danny, are you enjoying Casper high?" Vlad asked.

"Kind of, I mean I do t really have friends anymore...Dash offered his friendship but I'm not sure what to say. At the same time though I don't want to switch to another school..." Danny replied.

Vlad nodded as their food was placed in front of the pair. Danny wasn't listening as the cheat described the cheesy looking pasta dish. He played with it for a while before he was pulled out of his thoughts.

"Is this dish not to your liking sir? I can make something else..." the chef asked.

Danny just shook his head. "No, I don't mind it. Just lost myself in my thoughts that's all." He said quietly before beginning to eat.

Vlad was surprised to see Danny actually finish his whole dinner. He was happy however. Danny got up to leave but swayed on his feet before falling over and lading pretty hard the the ground. Vlad rushes over to see what was wrong before feeling his pulse begin to slow.

"CALL AN AMBULANCE NOW!" Vlad yelled as one of the maid ran for the phone.

Vlad brushes the hair out of Danny face as the pony tail had fallen out.

"Please be okay little badger...I can't loose you now. Please don't leave me all alone..." he said through his tears.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Three chapters in one month. I really am spoiling you guys...Don't worry I will still update next month though.


	11. Chapter 10

**"CALL AN AMBULANCE NOW!" Vlad yelled as one of the maids ran for the phone.**

 **Vlad brushes the hair out of Danny face as the boys pony tail had fallen out.**

 **"Please be okay little badger...I can't loose you now. Please don't leave me all alone..." he said through his tears.**

 **Chapter 10: recovery and weekend time**

Vlad sat still, looking down with empty eyes at the frail bundle in front of him. His hand still resting on its face keeping the hair to side. The bundle was pale and it's breathing was shallow. Only when the blaring sound of sirens filtered through the air did he move. He scooped the pale boy into his arms and ran through the door. The paramedics watched as the frantic man met them out the door. With out a single word being exchanged the boy was placed into the stretcher and taken quickly to the nearest hospital. Vlad frantically followed behind as the pale boy was raced through the hallways.

"Doctor Les, IV drip and oxygen mask. Doctor Yosef nutrition and blood stabilization pallets. STAT." One doctor yelled to another two.

One sharp turn led to another before a white and dull looking room with one bed was entered. Vlad paced in the hallway as he wasn't allowed to be in the room. Vlad eventually got bored and sat beside the door. The seconds that passed turned to minutes and hose minutes turned to hours. Just as Vlad was beginning to fall asleep the door opened. He shook his head and stood.

"He collapsed due to long periods of malnutrition and lack of food. From past or present he needs to eat more if he's going to survive." The doctor told him.

"Will he be okay? Is my little badger okay!?" Vlad asked frantically.

"He's going to be okay, but you need to make sure he eats more than he's used to it r he may not be!" The doctor scolded.

"I will thank you. Can I see him now?" Vlad replied.

She nodded and Vlad rushed in and sat beside Danny who was peacefully sleeping. The nurse walked in after him and handed him 2 bottles and a few slips of paper.

"He needs to take two of the pink caps and one of the orange caps a day until the prescriptions run out." She instructed before leaving the young boys room.

Vlad places the bottles onto the table along with the papers and leaned his head on Danny's hand. Hey s eyes soon closed and he fell asleep with a worried face.

"I know she said you would but please be okay little badger..." he mumbled.

~break~

Vlad was woken up when Danny's finger began to twitch, signalling he would wake up soon. Vlad rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked at the clock. It was 10 am the next morning. He quickly checked his phone to see Danny's school had called. Vlad redialed the number and waited as a secretary answered.

"Ah mister masters thank you for calling back, will Danny be attending classes today?" She asked.

"No, he is unfortunately in he hospital due to the Fenton's actions. He won't be returning until Monday." Vlad replied.

"Alrighty. We look forward to seeing him."

With that the phone was hung up and put back into vlad's pocket. When he looked up again he saw the smiling face of Danny staring back at him. A smile soon made its way into vlad's face as he lept onto the boy and engulfed him into a hug. Vlad began to shake as tears fell.

"I'm so glad your okay little badger, don't ever scare me like that again!" He sobbed.

Danny hugged him back and nodded.

"Sorry for scaring you, I'll try not to do it again. What happened anyway?" Danny said quietly.

"Your parents happened. It seems your lack of proper food finally caught up to you. As soon as we get home your eating whether you are hungry or not." Vlad said sternly.

Danny simply nodded before falling asleep once more.

^^^^^Small time skip to Sunday ^^^^^

As Sunday morning came and past, Danny was finally able to leave his white box. It was around 1 in the afternoon and he didn't feel tired like he usually had. Vlad however was a different story. Seeing as he spent the time Danny was in the hospital right beside the boy, he didn't get much sleep. Vlad didn't return home to nap however, he still wanted to do something with Danny before the boys weekend ended. As the pair walked through the mall Danny spotted his favourite arcade. He had only ever been able to go once when tucker took him. Danny tucker in vlad's sleeve and pointed to the arcade with his eyes, looking between the arcade and the man standing beside him. Vlad just softly chuckled and nodded his head. Danny thanked him and excitedly began to drag him over to the fairly large area. It wasn't super busy both ther were about 7 families there already. Vlad payed for game credits as Danny already had a game card with tickets on it. Vlad loaded 1500 credits onto the card for Danny to whatever he wanted with. To say the cashier was surprised would be an understatement, but they didn't ask questions. Once the points were loaded Danny happily took the card and thanked Vlad. Throughout the day lots of people filtered in and out, most were groups of two or three with the occasional group on 4. Danny was getting a few curious look and glances but he didn't pay them any attention. Vlad followed Danny to each of the games he played while he read his book. Danny was having fun and that all that mattered. As it began to get later Vlad checked his watch. He sighed and called out to Danny.

"Daniel it's time to go." Vlad called.

Danny turned to Vlad an pouted before he replied "but I'm only halfway through my credits!"

"Daniel it's 5:39 already. You can come back after we get some food." Vlad promised.

"Fine..." Danny said as he followed him out.

The pair went to the malls food court. Vlad went to the Are that sold sushi and Danny went to the malls nasty burger. The two sat down and ate their food with a small bit of conversation. After they had finished their food Danny went back to the arcade and DJ usher off his credits. He had a huge smile in his face when he came back over to Vlad. It was 8:00 but Danny looked like he just woke up.

"What's gotten you so happy?" Vlad asked with a small laugh.

"I finally have enough tickets for the giant panda!" Danny exclaimed.

The panda was 5000 tickets and he had been saving whatever tickets he got. Tucker always put his tickets into Danny's card since he didn't really want any of the prizes. As Danny exchange his tickets he spotted Sam and tucker walk in. 'Guess they still like this place too.' He thought to himself. Vlad watched as Danny shrank an little and looked over to see why. He sighed and just turned around as Danny was handed his new prize. When Danny said giant panda he didn't think the thing would be 2-3 times vlad's own size. Nevertheless Danny had a huge smile in his face. Vlad offered to carry the panda but Danny refused. So instead Vlad our Danny on his shoulders and helped balance the panda as they began to walk out. They however didn't get very far.

"DANNY!"


	12. Chapter 11

**Nevertheless Danny had a huge smile in his face. Vlad offered to carry the panda but Danny refused. So instead Vlad put Danny on his shoulders and helped balance the panda as they began to walk out. They however didn't get very far.**

 **"DANNY!"**

 **Warning slight language in this chapter!**

 **Chapter 11: New Friends and Back To School**

Danny looked down as Vlad looked up. Each asking the other what they should do. After a while Danny nodded and handed Vlad his panda and he climbed down and placed his feet flat in the ground as the other two teens ran up to him.

"Danny's what's gotten into you!? First you disown your own parents, then You ditch two days of school and we find you in an arcade a day after you skip!?" Sam's voice was harsh and judgemental.

"Sam I didn't skip I was sick." Danny said truly hurt.

"Danny do _NOT_ my lie to me. You look perfectly fine! Don't make up excuses like a spoilt prat." Sam yelled at him.

Danny looked taken aback and Vlad looked angry. Tucker stayed silent with an unreadable expression as Danny's turned from shock to anger.

"I have not _ONCE_ lied to you, _Samantha._ I was indeed sick and if you can't believe that, then don't. I don't need 'friends' like the two of you!" Danny spat angrily.

"What did tucker do!? He hasn't even said anything!" Damn yelled.

"Your right he hasn't. That doesn't change the fact that the two of you betrayed me!" Danny yelled back.

Sam was about to retort when she saw a familiar group of four walk up.

"What's got you so riled up, someone take the skeleton out of your closet?" Paulina asked with a small laugh.

"I thought you were all friends. Your boyfriend finally realize your a nut job?" Dash added further fuel.

"We aren't dating!" Both Sam and Danny yelled.

"I wouldn't date a selfish jerk like him..." Sam said.

"And I wouldn't date a whore like her!" Danny added.

"What did you call me!?" Sam yelled.

"You heard me! Don't try and deny it! I saw you and tucker behind the school!" Danny yelled back.

"Danny that's-" she was cut off.

"You really shouldn't lead a boy on and date their best friend without saying anything. Especially not if you don't want to be called  
A slut or a whore. I mean, this is high school!" Paulina said teasingly.

"Why are you all defending him!? You hate him!" Sam yelled.

"What did he go and make new friends!? Where we not good enough!?" Sam continued when no reply came.

"If you really want an answer, you two don't deserve to be his friends. You both lied to him and treated him like he was worthless. At least we did it without being his friends. At least we apologized even if it was late. You guys are a different story!" Star joined in with Qwan nodding in agreement.

"Sam, I stopped being your friend the moment you two kissed before that field trip! You two mean nothing to me! _NOTHING!_ " Danny spat as he began to walk out.

Sam just stood there in shock.

"Who needs you anyway!" Tucker yelled.

"People who are actually worth my time!" Danny gave his final reply leaving his two former friends alone in the arcade with the A-listers giving the pair dirty glares.

As Danny made his way to the car with Vlad and his giant panda. Vlad picked Danny up and put him on his shoulders again. His head fell on top of vlad's as he quickly fell asleep, his head bopping slightly with each step Vlad took. Vlad didn't mind the small bop that hit his head head each time he stepped. He also didn't mind the stares whether they be of shock, awe or someone thinking it was cute. He was just happy he was able to spend time with the boy, even if the ending was ruined. As Vlad got to the car he asked the driver to come out and hold the big bear so he could carefully place Danny into the car. Once Danny was in the car and buckled the bear was placed beside him. As the driver and Vlad got back into the car Danny snuggled his head and part of his body into the giant stuffed toy. Vlad grabbed his phone and not so secretly took a photo of the boy. Danny wouldn't be happy about it, but it was too cute for him not too. Vlad had taken a picture of Danny on his shoulders while he was awake too. Vlad pit a reminder in his phone to get those printed so he could frame them and put them up. Vlad deposited his phone back into his pocket and passed the time by watching the lights and stars on the other side of the window.

-break-

As the house pulled into view, Vlad unbuckled Danny and got out. He picked Danny up and put him on his shoulders before grabbing the giant bear. Vlad carries Danny and his bear up to their room. He tucks Danny into bed before putting the bear beside him and leaving for his own room. After making sure everything was off and locked Vlad went to sleep.

As Danny began to wake up he felt something soft and fluffy brushing against his face and laying between his fingers. He sat up and shook his vision clear. He looked over and saw the giant bear f on the previous evening. With a yawn and a smile bigger than words Danny quickly dressed. Edited grabbing his school supplies and heading down stairs. Danny would have to keep watch and see what mason and foley would pull and hope he could get out of it. They did know his secret after all. The only question was would they tell? Danny wasn't sure what the answer was but he was sure Vlad would find a way to keep them quiet. Danny had a pretty good idea of how Vlad was going to do that, although he didn't like it. It would ruin a perfectly good Monday morning too...

 **I know there are a lot of typos and other things and I apologize for those. I will go back and fix them as I begin to edit in the near future. Someone also mentioned I was bad for leaving cliff hangers...I looked back and realized I left a quiet a few and that was completely unintentional but totally worked on building suspense so I don't really regret it but I do feel bad for leaving so many of them. Sorry**? **.**  
 **until next time**  
 **-Author chan**


	13. Chapter 12

**They did know his secret after all. The only question was would they tell? Danny wasn't sure what the answer was but he was sure Vlad would find a way to keep them quiet. Danny had a pretty good idea of how Vlad was going to do that, although he didn't like it. It would ruin a perfectly good Monday morning too...**

 **Chapter 12: Casper high's Tragedy.**  
 **(Minor swear partial way through.)**

Danny sat at his desk lightly tapping his pencil against the plastic wood surface in mindless boredom. Monday's were never a good day for anyone. They were the start of the week and always seemed to go on forever, at least Danny thought so. This Monday was different however, Danny usually didn't mind Monday's because the teachers assigned less homework at the start of the week, Danny would almost say Monday was his favourite day. Almost. Today was not going to be one of those good Mondays, not for Danny, Sam or tucker anyway. Vlad was coming to the school today for a speech, it was nothing Danny had to worry about unless Sam or tucker took it the wrong way. If they did that they would have to be eliminated.

Danny was pulled out of his blissful mindlessness as the office page keyed into the classrooms speakers.

"Mr. Lancer do you have young mr. Masters with you today?" The office lady asked.

"I do." Was lancers curt reply.

"Could he come to the office please? His father is here for the presentation and wants him right away." She told the to no but not too young teacher.

Lancer sighed before telling her he's in his way and sending the boy off. Danny grabbed all his school things as Sam and tucker gawked and have hateful glares. As Danny got to door he was called to.

"Masters! You better be meeting us at lunch!" Dash yelled to him.

"I will Dash, and I told you to call me dan." Danny said as he left with a slight laugh.

He wished he could have seen Sam and Tucker's face as he had friendly conversation with the high school bully. He things he would give to see it. Danny continued to the office and pushed the doors open. Vlad stood up as he walked him and smiled at him.

"Father." Danny said with a polite nod.

"Daniel. Good to see you, do you have everything ready?" Vlad asked.

Danny laughed before giving his reply. "You saw me The this morning and asked the same question. My answer still remains." Danny said like a little smart ass.

Vlad smirked as the boy got cheeky. He directed his hand in a motion saying we should go and Danny said as happy to comply. The principal led the pair to the auditorium to prepare for their assembly. It was a bullying assembly which served as a passive aggressive way of telling the two ghost hunters to keep Danny secret to themselves or severe consequences would be incurred.

-break-

As the students trickled into the room and took their seats Vlad and Danny were standing holding there mice and papers. As they noticed the students beginning to pile in they set the papers down and began once all the seats had been filled.

"Good morning students, you all know who I and of course my son are so we won't bore you with introductions. I have been asked to present you with an anti bullying assembly, I know you've heard the same stuff over and over again but some students here do not know how to behave." Vlad said as he looked directly at Sam and tucker.

Both teens knew Vlad was the one who did the asking of the school and not the other way around.

"Daniel will be assisting me with the question portion and a few other snippets so please direct all questions to him." Vlad continued.

"Now you all know that bullying if frowned upon and if the case is severe enough, can result in criminal charges..."vlad's voice trailed off and the hour continued. It had gone just as quietly as it had come.

"So think about these things before you go and try to ruin someone's life." Danny said as he was glaring at Sam and tucker to conclude the assembly.

The room went into polite applause as most of the students were now half asleep. A few hands were raised including sams.

"Manson." Danny called on her.

"When you say not to bully does that include you and your friends?" She asked snarking with a smirk.

"Miss Manson, that is an inappropriate comment that was not needed as I have not once bullied you or anyone else. I have told you not to speak to me as I do not wish for your company. That does not count as bullying. As for my friends they are nine of your or my concern as they are their own people." Danny reported.

"Skyler." Danny asked the blonde girl in the third row.

"Have you ever been bullied, and if so by who and are they still doing it?" The blonde girl asked.

"I have. Although I still am being bullied it isn't by the same people. My former bullies are actually good friends of mine and people I thought were friends are in fact just mean bullies." Danny said the mean bullies part with a really childish voice earning some laughter.

"Any further questions?" Vlad asked.

When no one raised their hands the students left for lunch as Danny and Vlad cleaned up. Sam was the first to storm off in anger, tucker quickly following like a lost puppy. Danny sighed. He hated long assemblies and they always ruined a perfectly good day. Danny now bored shook his thoughts off before saying goodbye to Vlad before running to the cafeteria. He bought his lunch and joined the A-listers sitting down at his (now) usual table.

"Here Danny open it." Paulina said handing him a red box with white ribbon.

"Paulina gets every permanent member one so there's no going back now pal." Dash jokes as he punches Danny's arm lightly and playfully.

Danny opened the box to see a red and white jacket with his name in it. It was the same as the other two boys save the name. Danny put it in with a smile before thanking each of his friends. 'At least lunch won't suck." Danny though as he began to eat lunch. He didn't get very far however as the sun deprived banshee screeched his name. Danny sighed and mentally slapped himself for jinxing it and thinking he could have a normal peaceful day.

 _ **A/n: okay so not the original idea for this chapter. To be honest I forgot what the original idea was and started writing a new one. I didn't like that though so I tried again and this happened. Hopefully it doesn't suck too much and forgive me for typos.**_


	14. Chapter 13

**'At least lunch won't suck." Danny though as he began to eat lunch. He didn't get very far however as the sun deprived banshee screeched his name. Danny sighed and mentally slapped himself for jinxing it and thinking he could have a normal peaceful day.**

 **Chapter 13: Expelled**

Danny stood up rubbing the bridge of his nose. Why must this girl insist on bugging him!?

"Samantha I have made it very clear I do not wish to speak to you." Danny drawled.

"Danny What was that about!?" Sam screeched.

"That was a mandatory assembly all schools must have once per year. My father thought It might be a good idea. However it clearly it hasn't worked." Danny replied making sure the last part was sarcastic.

Sam has decided she had enough. She was done with Danny's blatant disregard and brushing off problems with her. Danny stood still watching as Sam raised her hand. He knew what she was about to do. She was going to slap him. Danny raised his own hand as hers got closer to his face. Sam smirked as it looked like she'd make contact, Danny however grabbed her hand just before with a smirk of his own. People had their phones out when the argument started and were recording. Sams face looked around frantically. She spotted a teacher who wasn't paying attention and smirked again.

"Mr. Lancer! Danny's attacking me!" Sam yelled in distress.

"Really now? You attacked me I just caught your hand, must you always play victim?" Danny said cruelly.

"Samantha Manson! You are to leave my son alone." Vlad yelled as he walked in.

Everyone turned their phones off as the billionaire walked in. None wanting to get in trouble with him. Danny gingerly let the girl go causing her to fall flat on her behind.

"Lancer I trust you will deal with this girl, if not I will..." Vlad let the threat hang.

"Of course mayor masters." Lancer replied grabbing Sam by the arm.

Lancer escorted Sam out of the area and vald escorted Danny to the car.

As Danny got in the car Vlad pulled his laptop out.

"Why were you even here?" Danny asked.

"Because we have a meeting. Or did you forget?" Vlad said replied.

Danny sighed. He couldn't forget this meeting even if he wanted to. It was a meeting about his parents case. They were meeting the families banker to get the keys to remove the houses contents as the Fenton's were currently serving jail time. Danny decided to wait in the car as it stopped.

"I'll wait here." Danny said grabbing a snack as the older man left.

Usually Vlad just kept water or wine in there but since Danny was now part of his daily he had replaced the wine for juice boxes and threw in a few candy bars and other assorted snacks. Danny simply say and ate as Vlad grabbed the keys and came back into the vehicle. Soon he was asleep, taking a small nap.

As time passed Danny woke up startled. He looked around and noticed the car just pulling up to Fenton Works. He rubbed his eyes and began tho wipe the chocolate off his face. He stepped out of the car taking the keys from Vlad and walked to the door. The key was I steered and the door unlocked before both Danny and Vlad entered. They spent a few hours going through boxes and digging through rooms. Most was junk or useless and was sorted into 'Throw Out' or 'Donate' boxes.  
Once the garbage was disposed of and the donate box(es) were put in the car Danny and Vlad hired someone to clean the empty house, bonfire licking up and putting it up for sale. Danny now knew he wouldn't have to deal with the Fenton's again, it was just a matter of Sam. Tucker had more or less left him alone only joining in every now and again, but Sam was like mosquito, annoying, seemingly everywhere and leaving an ich. He always wanted to slap her after every encounter, and he could never seem to lose her. It annoyed him to end. Danny however did not care at the moment. It had gotten late and he just wanted to go to bed. So that he did.

-Time Skip brought to you by FruitLoops-

The next morning was bright and grey. The dark clouds looming over like a shadow in a dimly lit room. Danny got out of bed and showered before changing into a red tank top with tight white leather pants and a red pair of converse sneakers. He grabbed his school bag and headed downstairs for breakfast. Placing his bag beside his chair he sat down.

"Where is my father?" Danny asked the chef as he handed him his food.

"He had and early school board meeting young masters." The chef replied.

"Oh." Danny whispered.

"Aside from that today, we have cheddar and bacon pancakes with shredded hash browns and scrambled eggs." The chef added before leaving.

Danny sighed and grabbed the maple syrup. He poured it into his pancakes before layering a little more into his eggs. He ate in silence until he finished and grabbed his school bag. He got into the car and began his journey to school. He was about to enter as he was roughly yanked back.

"Where is Sam!?" Tucker yelled at him.

"I have no idea where your little snake went, nor do I care. Good day." Danny said swatting Tucker's Hans has he went to grab him again.

Danny was just sitting down as the morning announcements came on.

"Good morning students, todays is October 30th, the temperature is -3 degrees Celsius and there is a 30% chance of rain. Your lunch special today is meatloaf and pork sausage along with our specialty lemonade. There will be a play at 1:30 and all cast members should report to the auditorium right after announcements. And Would Daniel Masters please come to the office." With that the speaker clicked indicating announcements had finished. Five or six kids got up and headed toward costume and theatre while Danny made his way to the office. As he entered he saw his father with the principal.

"Daniel, Mr. Masters, It has come to my attention Samantha Manson has been harassing you and your associates. As such we have explored her so that no further problems may incur." The man said.

"Thank you." Both said before curtly leaving.

As the school day had come and then gone just as quickly. Danny was called to once he was out the schools doors.

"Look tucker! I don't know where Samantha is, all I know if she has been expelled because of her harassing behaviour, I would advise you not to follow her example as you will meet the same end if you so choose to." Danny threatened.

Tucker just nodded shaken before quickly running away. The techno geek couldn't afford a scuffle in his record and didn't wish to anger the influential young teen.

"There's two problems solved." Danny muttered.


	15. Chapter 14

**Tucker just nodded shaken before quickly running away. The techno geek couldn't afford a scuffle in his record and didn't wish to anger the influential young teen.**

 **"There's two problems solved." Danny muttered.**

 **Chapter 14: Visitation** **and anger**

 **(Warning sensitive topics ahead including gore and or suicide.)**

Danny quietly got into the car and greeted Vlad. This afternoon wasn't a pleasant one, and tucker had caught Danny on a bad day. Danny and Vlad were going to see the Fenton's. Yes the Fenton's. Why them of all people you may ask? Because Danny wanted to let them see he was happy, and to tell them he forgave them. A wise man once said 'There is power in forgiveness', and Danny wanted to see their reactions when he told the pair he forgave them. The prison they were taken to wasn't too far from amity park. It was about 20 minutes out of the city. They usually wouldn't allow children in, but Danny was a special case. He was after all the mayors son. The Fenton's themselves weren't allowed visitors, so when jazz tried to visit them she a been in for a big surprise. She wasn't very happy, but in the end was sent off without her goal being realized. Danny's thoughts were quickly pushed aside as they pulled into the prison gates. He and Vlad walked to reception and Vlad spoke.

"We are here for a scheduled visit with jack Madeline Fenton." Vlad spoke.

The lady paled before looking extremely irritated.

"Your meeting has been cancelled." She replied curtly.

"Pardon?" Vlad said flabbergasted.

"The Fenton inmates slit their necks with smuggled knives in their cell this morning. So your visit has been cancelled." The lady replied again.

"Very well." Vlad said leading Danny out the doors and back to the car.

Danny didn't look happy. Not one bit. Once he was seated and they had gotten fair distance from the prison he screamed. A very frustrated scream at that.

"This isn't fair! They don't get to commit suicide! They were supposed to feel bad for how they treated me and think about what they lost! They were supposed to know I forgave them so they'd feel guilty! They don't get to just disappear! They don't get to! I won't allow it!" He yelled.

Sure he sounded like a child but he didn't care. They weren't allowed to just leave life peacefully behind until he had made his point. And now he couldn't even do that!? He doesn't get his closure!? This wouldn't do at all...

"Daniel calm down. I'm sure their resentful, and every resentful spirit with unfinished business forms in the ghost zone. I'm sure we will find them very soon." Vlad informed.

"Not going to help...not until they know how they've wronged and hurt me. They are going to feel ten times my pain! Once we find them I'll make them see...and then once they know I'll destroy them. If I destroy their spirit there is no return. They'll be lost to the freezing tides of the forever frozen and I'll enjoy every moment of it!" Danny screamed fuming.

He was beyond mad, beyond pissed off and beyond any type of anger words alone could describe. If the universe wanted to play games with his emotions then he'd play games with its code. He'd tear it to pieces bit by bit until there weren't even shreds remaining. It didn't get to do this to him unless he said so!

"Daniel. You must calm down. Your going to throw us off road if you don't!" Vlad yelled as the car jerked.

Danny grabbed the bridge of his nose and squeezed hard. He yelped at the small amount of pain and finally calmed down.

"Okay I'm calm. Sorry." Danny said barely above a whisper.

"Daniel I understand your angry, but please. Don't throw the car of the road!" Vlad said with a sigh.

"You can take you anger out on some of the training dummies or we can spar when we get home. But until then keep it under wraps hm?" Have said to the boy.

"Alright." Danny replied.

The drive home was peaceful. Danny kept his anger from exploding, although it had spiked a few times. But he had managed. As he mad his way up the front steps Vlad grabbed the mail. He looked through it and handed Danny a letter addressed to him. Danny day at the dining table and opened his letter.

 _Dear Daniel Masters,_  
 _You may think you can rest easy, now that you we are gone, but think again. We may not like ghosts, but we will do anything to make sure we get rid of you. Even if we ourselves had to become the very thing we hate... and we aren't alone._

The letter seemed too well thought out to be jack so he knew it must have been laddie who wrote it. The last line must have meant Sam and tucker teamed up with his former parents. Danny should have been worried, but he wasn't. In fact he was absolutely thrilled. He could show both his former friends and former parents once and for all they meant nothing to him. He could show them they were no linger important in his life, and they no longer needed to acknowledge him. He didn't need them and they didn't need him. If they were working together he could kill four birds with one dagger. Sam couldn't do anything while Danny was at school so she was the least of his problems and she would be the last one to go. Well the last alive anyway. Tucker would be third, Sam wanted to live him so badly, and cast Danny aside then he'd make sure she knew exactly how he felt and make sure she watched as Danny cut down her lover. Then he would strike her and make sure she died as painfully as she could. Then once all four were of equal  
State he'd obliterate all four ghosts. Sure it may seem dark to want to kill anyone and illegal as it would be murder, but it's only murder if he's caught. And if he's invisible and has tangible physical fingerprints that wouldn't be an issue.  
He crumpled the letter and threw it away. He began up the stairs to the training room where he would blow off some of his steam before he actually injured someone. Sure that excluded his revenge plan, but that was happening with or without anyone's help. He didn't need help like the Fenton's did, but he wouldn't deny any either. The ghosts of the ghost zone hated the Fenton's more than they hated the white haired phantom, and they'd help him rid the Fenton's of their pitiful existence if he simply asked...


	16. chapter 15

**He didn't need help like the Fenton's did, but he wouldn't deny any either. The ghosts of the ghost zone hated the Fenton's more than they hated the white haired phantom, and they'd help him rid the Fenton's of their pitiful existence if he simply asked...**

 **Chapter 15:** **New Changes.**

Danny had spent about three hours training. Vlad had also spared with him for about an hour and had to leave to attend to some business, so it was closer to four hours. Danny was tired and decided he'd take a nap. When he woke, he woke to a loud crash coming from downstairs. Danny rushed upward from his bed and raced downstairs. Another crash came from the right of the stairs. 'The dining room!' Danny screamed mentally. He raced of into the dining room and paused. There were two ghosts fighting in the dining room. The expensive vases vlad bought not long ago were broken and unrecognized on the floor. Plasmius was on one side of the room, while the other took stance opposite him. The opposing ghost had ruby red hair, it was short and the top pulled upward like whipped cream almost. She had goggles on her head almost similar to those of steam punk theme but not quite. Her gaze was glaring daggers at vlad. She wore a crimson jumpsuit with black accenting and she had vibrant green eyes that seemed to glow. Danny almost didn't recognize the ghost. Almost...

"You were half ghost!?" The red ghost shrieked angrily.

"How do you know who I am?" Vlad yelled back.

'Guess vlad hasn't figured it out yet. I'm surprised to see her so soon though.' Danny thought to himself. He wasn't expecting her to show up so quickly. Danny watched as a few green blasts were fired and he continued as vlad easily dodged. The red ghost seemingly turned to glare at him.

"You!" She shrieked and charged at Danny.

Danny dodged and continued to do so, as the ghost continued to lunge at him.

"Up!" Danny yelled as he threw his hand in an upward motion in front of his face.

Two black circles surrounded him and he flew upward past the red ghosts next attack. Danny has. It iced his costume change. He hadn't 'gone ghost' since he started living with vlad for the most part so he didn't realize his costume had changed. 'Unless this is a new thing...' he thought to himself. The black and white costume with the D standing for Danny had changed. The D had Stayed but it had moved to the right had top corner and had become a tad smaller. The points had become sharper too. His ears had pointed slightly but that wasn't too noticeable. His costume had adopted a cape along with changed patterns in its design. his gloves had two green orbs and his boots had silver soles instead of white. (Insert photo because there is already one at the top)

The biggest change however were Danny's eyes. The piercing green they had once been was now a murderous and angry red. Danny's hair had still stayed white, although it looked silver when it hit light the right way. His classic points were gone, replaced with a small free flowing ponytail that almost looked like flames burning. 'Well this is sorta familiar..' Danny thought as a joke. 'It'll be fine.' He added. Danny's thoughts were interrupted as the girl rushed him again. He let out a ghostly wail and sent her flying away.

"Your a half ghost too!?" She screamed in anger once again.

"Of course! It's nots not my fault you never paid attention to me!" Danny said with a sickly sweet, yet sarcastic tone.

This seemed to only infuriate the won more and she charged Danny again. Vlad had sent her flying with a plasma blast. It seemed like Danny would never get to just live a quiet life like he had wanted.

"You know, I wasn't expecting you to appear so soon. But hey, I'm still happy with my life, weather you try to destroy my happiness or not, doesn't bother me!" Danny said.

Meanwhile vlad called skulker. Danny had given him the hand signal vlad taught him to use when Danny need a specific ally. Skillets hand signal was the puppet hand gesture for wolf. (Pinky And pointer up, middle and ring finger down with thumb below.) skulker was there in seconds. Danny smirked. 'This will be fun." He thought evilly.

"Skulker." Danny greeted.

"Brat." Skulker replied.

"How would you like to hunt the hunter?" Danny asked pointing to the lady in front of him.

"The red lady...?" Skulker clued in.

"Fenton!" He barked.

"All yours skulker." Danny said with a small gesture to have fun.

Skulker left chasing the 'red lady' and the father, son pair turned back.

"That was...something..." vlad said.

"Skulker with have fun with that one." Danny laughed.

"The hunter, you said?" Vlad asked in amusement.

"Who else?" Danny drawled.

"E-excuse me?" One of the maids asked as she walked in.

Vlad turned to her.

"C-could you move so we can c-clean?" She asked nervously.

"Ah, of course. Sorry." Vlad said taking Danny into the living room.

Breakfast had been waiting in there while the staff cleaned the dining room. A note had been left in the table. Danny picked it up.

"The chef says: today's dish is French toast flavoured crepe filled with bacon, scrambled egg and shredded potato (hash browns) powdered with confectioners sugar and lightly drizzled with maple syrup. On the side are two sausages and a maple biscuit. Vlad your wine is a cheval blanc 1947." Danny read.

"Sounds great." Vlad said telling Danny to sit down.

Danny sat and decided to start on his sausage and biscuits first and eat the crepe last. Danny and vlad talked about the days shopping plans and what actives vlad has planned. Although today was a Monday vlad had kept Danny from school. With the recent busy schedule, vlad wanted to some fun things with Danny before he went back to school for the week. Danny was set in the arcade, so that would be the last stop. Once Danny was in there, there wasn't any chance of him coming back out. Vlad did want to get Danny a few more clothing items and maybe some more shoes too. After this morning he'd also have to replace most of the dining room as well. Vlad sighed. Could things get any worse today?  
That was the one thing he regretted asking. Just as the words had been thought. There was blast through the front door. Danny had just finished eating, so thankfully the surprise noise didn't make him choke like it did vlad.

"What's going on now!?" Vlad said in anger.

Why couldn't his life just be peaceful?


	17. Chapter 16

Just as the words had been thought. There was blast through the front door.

Chapter 16: Finally their lives end

Danny and vlad were greeted by yet another ghost. A blocky one with an Orange jumpsuit and long flowing coat that almost looked like fire. 'Great.' He thought.

"Danno! How could you do that to us!?" The ghost yelled as it fired at Danny.

Danny quickly changed to ghost mode, vlad doing much the same as the three began to battle. Green and pinkish/red mixing with orange as the colours flew throughout the room. The door burst open to reveal two figures. Sam. And tucker. Good thing Danny was wearing gloves. While vlad fought with the ghost known as 'the orange hunter' Danny grabbed tucker by the neck and began to choke the poor boy.

"Let him go Danny!" Sam yelled.

"It's Daniel to you, miss I can't keep my legs together. And no I don't think so, he is going to die. And then you'll be next!" Danny said a sadistic smile creeping into his face.

He was going to enjoy this...

Eventually Tucker's body fell limp and he handed him to the girl who had invaded his home. She checked for a pulse quickly and desperately only to find there wasn't one. She glared up at the boy she had once called a friend as her face contorted into pure rage.

"You will pay for that Daniel plasmius." Sam growled.

"You know..." Danny said as he dodged one of sams attacks.

"That doesn't have too bad of a ring to it. I never actually thought of changing my ghost name...yes, I quite like the way that sounds." Danny grinned as he charged at her and disarmed her.

"Now, I believe you have an appointment with death..." Danny said as he reached out and grabbed her by the neck. It wasn't enough force to kill her, but it was enough that it would definitely hurt her.

"Since your so keen on acting like one, your death shall be death by witch trial." Danny said with a sick sort of glee and excitement.

"Go...to hell!" Sam choked out.

Danny sent a blast at her head, knocking the girl unconscious. He then weighed his options. The goth was asleep, the techno geek was dead, and the red lady wasn't coming back anytime soon. So it was just the orange hunter. Danny charged a blast and sent the orange hunter flying out the door. He quickly turned on the ghost shield before retiring to his human form. They needed a plan and fast, they didn't have much time now. Danny got back down to the destroyed portion of the houses lower floor to find a human vlad breathing heavily from holding the other ghost off so long. Danny then picked up sam's sleeping form and took any weapons she hand on her. He then grabbed Tucker's body in his other arm and walked out of the house using the back way. Once out of the wards he went ghost and flew to a forest he knew no one would be around in. He tied ticker I a tree, then tied Sam right in front of him. He waited for the girl to wake up.

-—-

As Sam began to stir Danny stood on his feet.

"Good morning you sleepy little witch." He said with a grin.

The girl just barely awake, tried to move but the steel beams Danny had tied around her to keep her on the tree weren't budging. Tucker's lifeless body was tied directly across from her with ropes, because he couldn't move if he wanted to.

"Your a god damned monster!" Sam yelled in tears.

"No, no. You see, I'm only a baby monster. A monster in training if you will." Danny said as he grinned.

"So your gonna let him win? You stopped him only to let him win!?" Sam yelled.

Danny knew what the girl was implying.

"No, Dan hasn't won anything yet. I'm still not him, nor will I be. I'm just tired of your meddling in my plans. If you insist on being a wrench to throw yourself into each plan I make then I will be the blacksmith who melts you down into nothing but a puddle of liquid metal. This was all your own doing. Now burn." Danny said bluntly as the lit a match and threw it at the tree tucker was tied to.

He watched the girl cry and scream for a few moments before Danny sighed, throwing another lit match at the tree she was pinned to, watching as she too burned. Once he was sure they were both disposed of he flew home and returned to his normal state. The house was quiet after that and everything was quickly repaired. Vlad and Danny sat down in the living room with the pizza they had ordered and vlad once again let Danny rent a movie. Danny knee tomorrow would be a terrifying date in the history of amity park. The ghost hunters were gone, and soon the ghost boy would be too. There wouldn't be a protector left to deal with stray ghosts and threats as they popped up. There wouldn't be a techno geek at amity anymore, but there would be a lot of fun for Danny. Of course everyone would assume the red hatted kid had gone somewhere else with his expelled girlfriend. No one would find their burned bodies until some one gave the amity police an 'anonymous' tip or the forest fire was finally noticed. Danny let an hour or so pass before he walked to a payphone and dialled 911.

"911, what is your emergency?" The operator asked.

"There's a forest fire, that's gotten rather large at XYZ and ABC." Danny said giving them the coordinates to the vast forest he had set in fire.

"Thank you for calling in. We will take care of it right away." The lady spoke before promptly hanging up the phone.

Danny put his receiver down and smirked. Now all he had to do was wait...Danny bid vlad goodnight and headed up to bed to await the mornings events.


	18. Chapter 17

Danny put his receiver down and smirked. Now all he had to do was wait...Danny bid vlad goodnight and headed up to bed to await the mornings events.

Chapter 17: Seemingly uneventful

As Danny woke up to his alarm, he grabbed his remote and flipped to the news before pulling himself out of bed. He listened as he went threw his routine and got dressed.

"This morning to bodies were found burned beyond recognition at the site of a large forest fire. They appear to be high school students that were bound to two of the forests trees unabated to escape the fire. One body was confirmed to have already been dead prior, whereas the other was burned alive. One body was found beside charred rope, and appears to male, while the other was found bound to the tree by steel beams appearing to be female. The police suspect foul play but no killer has been identified. However they have a lead. A young male called in the fire but sadly there is no way to trace the call as a pay phone was used to call it in. That's all the information we have at the moment but stay tuned for an update. Remember, if you get any information, call the local athourities. " The news woman spoke.

Danny smirked. They'd never find the killer, because their killer did not wish to be found. Danny paused as the reality of the situation finally hit him. It hit hard too. Oh god what had done!? What had he become!? They deserved it didn't they... _didn't they!?_ He honestly couldn't tell anymore. He was so angry, that he didn't really care who got hurt... it was too late now. He wouldn't feel guilty for it. He wouldn't. He _couldn't._ Danny hadn't realized until now, but he seemed to be less interested in expressing emotion lately. Like he didn't have any, or had no interest in how he was feeling. Was this normal? He'd have to ask vlad. The raven pulled out a black leather jacket with a gray collar and grey cuffs which was fairly thin, a solid red T-shirt and a dark purple/blue pair of jeans. Danny quickly got dressed and went through his morning routine, grabbing his school things and striding out of his room. He greeted vlad at the table, depositing his belongings beside his chair. This morning the chef had prepared a bagel bottom topped with a layer of farmer sausage, bacon strips and then a poached egg or two. The top was toasted and placed neatly off to the side with a layer of creamed honey adorning its surface. Danny ate the top first, as did vald, before the boy began on the larger breakfast item. Shortly before breakfast came to a close Daniel asked vlad about his lack of emotion and caring.

"Why is it happening?" Danny asked in utter frustration.

"Well you did just commit two murders Daniel. Surely that could be the cause?" Vald informed.

"Good point..." Danny mumbled.

Danny grabbed his things and bid vlad a good day, opting to fly to school instead of get a ride. When Danny arrived, he met dash, kwan, star and paulina on the football bleachers and the group just laughed about random things. Classes were going smoothly until mid way through third period. The lights had gone out and had scared a few of the girls. Danny didn't think much of it, until his ghost sense went off. 'Oh great.' He drawled boredly in his mind.  
Another new crazy ghost... to his shock and surprise it wasn't one crazy ghost, it was two. Kind of. It was two body's connected by one tail and it was very clear who the two ghosts were.

"Is that the goth girl and the geek!?" Paulina screamed in surprise.

"Why would they come here, and since when are they dead!?" Kwan asked.

"Since Danny murdered us!" Both ghosts yelled.

"I have no idea what your talking about!" Danny yelled in anger.

His plans wouldn't be ruined now. Boy because of these two, and not because of their petty and irrelevant existence.

"Why would we lie?" Tucker ghost yelled in fury.

"Because you obviously hate him. It was obvious since before you were dead you despised him!" Dash yelled.

Many other students in the class came to Danny's surprising defence. The duo ghost knew it's plan to take down their former best friend was failing, so they had made the wise decision to retreat for the time being. Class resumed normally until lunch, where all their questions broke loose. Most directed at what the two needs problems were, but a few, at the drastic accusations

"Guys. I'd never murder someone you know that." Danny laughed uncontrollably.

"Of course we do. Besides, no one is going to believe ghosts. Their evil. Danny phantom was the only one that seemed to be good, but he's disappeared..." Paulina said sadly.

"Why don't we do something fun this week. It's currently Friday, and the next two weeks are summer vacay!" Dash tried to lighten the mood.

"That's a great idea. I'll ask my father if we can borrow the villa in England. It's a luxurious elegantly styled gothic villa, with plenty of activities." Danny prompted.

"Are there horses!?" Paulina asked.

"Of course." Danny said smugly.

"We're in!" Star and Paulina both yelled at the same time.

After that they had finished school for the day and each headed home. There was nothing special about the day, but Danny was excited to plan his first actual spring vacation, that's he'd enjoy! As soon as Danny was in the door, he was running up the stairs and into vlad's study.

"Glad you wont believe what happened today-" Danny said throwing the door open quickly continuing to yell about nothing audible.

He was giddy with excitement to ask his father if he could make a decision for himself, and he was more than ready for anything thrown his way. That what he wanted to say, but what was thrown at him, was the last thing he was ready for. Vlad day at his desk, head in his hands.  
Danny walked in carefully and quietly sat down beside the older man.

"Oh Daniel, your home. How was your day? Vlad asked brushing his clothing off and sitting up like nothing had happened.

"Dad? What's wrong?" Danny asked.

The feeling vlad got when Danny called him that was pure joy. He was glad the child regarded him that way, after their previous stances in life, but how could he tell Daniel the truth after he had just been so sincere. The man knew the boy meant well, but he couldn't risk telling the boy right now. After all it could wait until morning right?

Sorry it's a bit of a filler chapter. There will be some intriguing stuff next update I promise. It's an unexpected twist that I wasn't sure I was going to add or not!


End file.
